Utdelingen 1987
Beste Film ; Vinner : Den siste keiseren -- Jeremy Thomas ; Nominerte : Broadcast News -- James L. Brooks : Farlig begjær -- Stanley R. Jaffe, Sherry Lansing : Forhekset av månen -- Patrick J. Palmer, Norman Jewison : Vår ære og vår makt -- John Boorman Beste Mannlige Hovedrolle ; Vinner : Michael Douglas -- Wall Street (Gordon Gekko) ; Nominerte : William Hurt -- Broadcast News (Tom Grunick) : Marcello Mastroianni -- Sorte øyne (Romano) : Jack Nicholson -- Jerngress (Francis Phelan) : Robin Williams -- Good Morning, Vietnam (Adrian Cronauer) Beste Kvinnelige Hovedrolle ; Vinner : Cher -- Forhekset av månen (Loretta Castorini) ; Nominerte : Glenn Close -- Farlig begjær (Alex Forrest) : Holly Hunter -- Broadcast News (Jane Craig) : Sally Kirkland -- Anna (Anna) : Meryl Streep -- Jerngress (Helen Archer) Beste Mannlige Birolle ; Vinner : Sean Connery -- De ubestikkelige (Jim Malone) ; Nominerte : Albert Brooks -- Broadcast News (Aaron Altman) : Morgan Freeman -- Street Smart (Fast Black) : Vincent Gardenia -- Forhekset av månen (Cosmos Castorini) : Denzel Washington -- Et rop om frihet (Steve Biko) Beste Kvinnelige Birolle ; Vinner : Olympia Dukakis -- Forhekset av månen (Rose Castorini) ; Nominerte : Norma Aleandro -- Gaby (Florencia) : Anne Archer -- Farlig begjær (Beth Gallagher) : Anne Ramsey -- Kast mamma av toget (Momma) : Ann Sothern -- Sensommerdager (Tisha Doughty) Beste Regissør ; Vinner : Bernando Bertolucci -- Den siste keiseren ; Nominerte : John Boorman -- Vår ære og vår makt : Lasse Hallström -- Mitt liv som hund : Norman Jewison -- Forhekset av månen : Adrian Lyne -- Farlig begjær Beste Originale Manus ; Vinner : Forhekset av månen -- John Patrick Shanley ; Nominerte : Broadcast News -- James L. Brooks : På gjensyn -- Louis Malle : Radiodager -- Woody Allen : Vår ære og vår makt -- John Boorman Beste Adapterte Manus ; Vinner : Den siste keiseren -- Mark Peploe, Bernando Bertolucci ; Nominerte : The Dead -- Tony Huston : Farlig begjær -- James Dearden : Full Metal Jacket -- Stanley Kubrick, Michael Herr, Gustav Hasford : Mitt liv som hund -- Lasse Hallström, Reidar Jönsson, Brasse Brännström, Per Berglund Beste Internasjonale Film ; Vinner : Babettes gjestebud -- Danmark ; Nominerte : Course Completed -- Spania : Familien -- Italia : På gjensyn -- Frankrike : Veiviseren -- Norge Beste Fotografering ; Vinner : Den siste keiseren -- Vittorio Storaro ; Nominerte : Broadcast News -- Michael Ballhaus : Matewan -- Haskell Wexler : Solens rike -- Allen Daviau : Vår ære og vår makt -- Philippe Rousselot Beste Filmredigering ; Vinner : Den siste keiseren -- Gabriella Cristiani ; Nominerte : Broadcast News -- Richard Marks : Farlig begjær -- Michael Kahn, Peter E. Berger : RoboCop -- Frank J. Urioste : Solens rike -- Michael Kahn Beste Produksjondesign ; Vinner : Den siste keiseren -- art director: Ferdinando Scarfiotti, sett dekoratør: Bruno Cesari, Osvaldo Desideri ; Nominerte : Radiodager -- art director: Santo Loquasto, sett dekoratør: Carol Joffe, Leslie Bloom, George DeTitta Jr. : Solens rike -- art director: Norman Reynolds, sett dekoratør: Harry Cordwell : De ubestikkelige -- art director: Patrizia von Brandenstein, William A. Elliott, sett dekoratør: Hal Gausman : Vår ære og vår makt -- art director: Anthony Pratt, sett dekoratør: Joanne Wollard Beste Kostymedesign ; Vinner : Den siste keiseren -- James Acheson ; Nominerte : The Dead -- Dorothy Jeakins : Maurice -- Jenny Beavan, John Bright : Solens rike -- Bob Ringwood : De ubestikkelige -- Marilyn Vance Beste Filmmusikk ; Vinner : Den siste keiseren -- Ryûichi Sakamoto, David Byrne, Cong Su ; Nominerte : Heksene i Eastwick -- John Williams : Et rop om frihet -- George Fenton, Jonas Gwangwa : Solens rike -- John Williams : De ubestikkelige -- Ennio Morricone Beste Sang ; Vinner : "(I've Had) The Time of My Life" -- Dirty Dancing (musikk/tekst: Franke Previte, musikk: John DeNicola, Donald Markowitz) ; Nominerte : "Cry Freedom" -- Et rop om frihet (musikk/tekst: George Fenton, Jonas Gwangwa) : "Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now" -- Mannequin (musikk/tekst: Albert Hammond, Diane Warren) : "Shakedown" -- Beverly Hills purk II (musikk/tekst: Harold Faltermeyer, Keith Forsey, tekst: Bob Seger) : "Storybook Love" -- Prinsessebruden (musikk/tekst: Willy DeVille) Beste Sminke ; Vinner : Bigfoot og familien Henderson -- Rick Baker ; Nominerte : Briljante bedragere -- Robert Laden Beste Lyd ; Vinner : Den siste keiseren -- Bill Rowe, Ivan Sharrock ; Nominerte : Dødelig våpen -- Les Fresholtz, Rick Alexander, Vern Poore, Bill Nelson : Heksene i Eastwick -- Wayne Artman, Tom Beckert, Tom E. Dahl, Art Rochester : RoboCop -- Michael J. Kohut, Carlos Delarios, Aaron Rochin, Robert Wald : Solens rike -- Robert Knudson, Don Digirolamo, John Boyd, Tony Dawe Beste Visuelle Effekter ; Vinner : Min mikropartner -- Dennis Muren, Bill George, Harley Jessup, Kenneth Smith ; Nominerte : Predator -- Joel Hynek, Robert M. Greenberg, Richard Greenberg, Stan Winston Beste Dokumentar - Langfilm ; Vinner : The Ten-Year Lunch: The Wit and Legend of the Algonquin Round Table -- Aviva Slesin ; Nominerte : Eyes on the Prize: America's Civil Rights Years/Bridge to Freedom 1965 -- Callie Crossley, James A. DeVinney : Hellfire: A Journey from Hiroshima -- John Junkerman, John W. Dower : Radio Bikini -- Robert Stone : A Stitch for Time -- Barbara Herbich, Cyril Christo Beste Dokumentar - Kortfilm ; Vinner : Young at Heart -- Sue Marx, Pamela Conn ; Nominerte : Frances Steloff: Memorirs of a Bookseller -- Deborah Dickson : In the Wee Wee Hours... -- Frantisek Daniel, Izak Ben-Meir : Language Says It All -- Megan Williams : Silver Into Gold -- Lynn Mueller Beste Kortfilm ; Vinner : Ray's Male Hetrosexual Dance Hall -- Jonathan Sanger, Jana Sue Memel ; Nominerte : Making Waves -- Ann Wingate : Shoeshine -- Robert Katz Beste Animerte Kortfilm ; Vinner : The Man Who Planted Trees -- Frédéric Back ; Nominerte : George and Rosemary -- Eunice Macaulay : Your Face -- Bill Plympton Spesialprisen - Lydredigering ; Vinner : RoboCop -- Stephen Hunter Flick, John Pospisil Irving G. Thalberg Memorial Award ; Vinner : Billy Wilder